pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MewFan128
the --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) the master 15:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC)How does a talk work? Do you just chat and all that?--MewFan128 14:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, just edit and add a comment where you want to. Only, you don't need to sign your name twice... Just the three or four tildes ('~') is enough. If you're trying to make a custom signature, follow the tutorial here. Oh, and I'm meant to... Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style - I just asked how the talk works! Anyway, why does everyone write random stuff on talks?--MewFan128 19:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC)The MewFan128, the master--MewFan128 19:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :...And I told you how the talk works. And that would be because people are pretty random. Especially that one who went round a load of enemy talk pages saying how cute they all were... Thanks...-- the --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) the master 15:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) What articale should I improve? Any user write an article that needs improving below this message... I meant link to an article.-- the master --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) 01:44, 15 June 2009 (UTC) How to kiil sections could use a little work in my opinion. Most of then are just saying "swarm it" in a fancy and long way. Oh, and people are random on Wikis because they are anonymous and don't have a reputation to risk.Ridly Roar! 15:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Signature The image in your signature is a thumbnail (due to the 'thumb' argument), which makes it float away from the rest of your sig on talk pages. If you could make it an inline image (remove 'thumb|' from the signature page), it would help things go a bit less crazy. Oh, seems you need to remove the 'left|' as well... Thanks for the tuorial.-- the master --MewFan128 22:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yawn, no one talks to me. Any questions that concern an ingame thing that isn't biological, ask me.-- the master --MewFan128 03:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Funny coincidence isn't it? I was coming to greet you seening as I've been busy all week and didn't have time to and I find out you've already noticed me. Also you should look at the talk page for grub dogs. I have a theory that I want you give some imput on. BTW F.E.A.R. Mews rock! Ridly Roar! 15:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks but can I ask how do you find people here? heh sorry forgot to add my name Killeryoshis You go to special pages and find local users. Click on it, then click on all users. Find a user. A good start is to find an adimin. Also sign with the 4th to last button that you see when editing something.-- the master --MewFan128 22:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I am the founder of the yellow wollywog glitch-- the master --MewFan128 16:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) are u on this all day just wondering no offence Rpwyb Yes.-- the master --MewFan128 03:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Ok.just wondiring.Rpwybthis is rpwyb and im still not dead Thanks for the help on the Wogpole.--Gamefreak75 17:28, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Video I love that song, too (I love Queen), and the video is awesome! ^_^-- the master --MewFan128 18:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Are you asking me how to make a userbox or if you can put my friend box in your page? How do I make one?-- the master --MewFan128 15:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, I took the code from another userbox and experimented. Change the colors, images, border... How do you take a code?-- the master --MewFan128 16:15, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Go to this link:Category:Pikipedia userboxes to see the useroxes and copy a template. You should probably copy the Purple Pikmin template. After that you read it carefully to change the colors, picture, and words. Hope this helped.--Gamefreak75 16:34, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Oh... I'm too lazy... i'll just work on my sig.-- the master --MewFan128 16:37, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I'll make a userbox for you, just tell me the picture you want, the color you want, and what you want it to say.--Gamefreak75 04:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Faints* *RECOVERS* okay how about a blue box that has a pic of my kirby wearing a helm, called file Images.ijpg that says This user has the power of Mews!.-- the master --MewFan128 04:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I got it for the most part, but you may have to fix the broken redirect.--Gamefreak75 04:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) 0_0 *faints* *recovers* How did you copy that fast!?-- the master --MewFan128 04:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) It's simple, just go to this link: :Category:Templates and choose a template (preferably the Purple Pikmin) and copy it. After that, put it on your talk page or wherever you want and start editting it. Just change the colors (if you want), the picture and the saying. @_@ My head hurts...Hope this helps!--Gamefreak75 04:52, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Opps...-- the master --MewFan128 04:54, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I'm going to need the laptop because my com's expiering and I need a faster com. :I just removed that categories that got copied over here, and made the text white so it's more visible while I was here. Also, what do you mean, broken redirect? Instead of going to the page a user wants to go, it just goes to click here to start a page.-- the master --MewFan128 15:41, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :...Right. That's a broken link, not a broken redirect; and where is the one Gamefreak mentioned? I can't find any. I'm know how to fix a broken link... any hint?-- the master --MewFan128 15:53, 29 June 2009 (UTC) What wrong with the box?-- the master --MewFan128 16:14, 29 June 2009 (UTC) The userbox?--Gamefreak75 17:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC) on my user page not talk. can u fix it?-- the master --MewFan128 17:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I had the same problem when trying to put my own userbx on my page.--Gamefreak75 18:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ok.-- the master --MewFan128 18:15, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! You get mistaken for a girl often too... gawd I hate ppl... you want me to make you a better siggy? In English I have a girl's name.-- the master --MewFan128 17:15, 1 July 2009 (UTC)I just need to know how to do colors. Let me guess: Bailey/ Bailee/ Baily? Ridly Roar! 17:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) .-- The Master --MewFan128 Here you go. If you edit the page you can copy it and paste it into your sig then change the colors. Ridly Roar! 18:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ?!?!? WHO WROTE THE MESSAGE ABOVE AND TRIED TO IMPERSONAT ME!? THE .-- ONE!-- the master --MewFan128 18:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I did. I put it there so you could copy and paste it into your sig. All you need to do is change the colors where it says "insert color here". Ridly Roar! 18:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Do you think you coud help me with my sig?--Gamefreak75 18:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Don't ask me, ask the sig master Crystal Lucario.-- the master --MewFan128 18:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Check out my page! New quote contest! From: Ridly Hi it's Ridly Roar!! Check out my page!Ridly Roar! 19:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Userbox Can I have the power of Mews? Yes. Then you can make your computer float around the room! other words, you can have it.-- the master --MewFan128 21:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Can I have one too? You could also have my userbox.--Gamefreak75 01:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) "new, bad style"? ? ??? :diff=42452}} .